De vaines résistances
by Belette-chan - D. Nera
Summary: Quand Tsuna fait tout pour attirer l'attention de Gokudera qui, lui, ne le voit pas, ou plutôt... ne veut pas le voir!  -Réunion au manoir de la Varia-
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! (Même si j'aimerais bien ^w^)

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Moi qui pensais ne pas pouvoir revenir aujourd'hui je me suis trompée, mma Kuro-chan s'est surpassée pour me donné sa correction de ce chapitre (et du deuxième OUI OUI elle est géniale hein?) nous nous retrouvons donc, une fois de plus pendant la réunion au manoir de la Varia... Cette fic est la dernière sur ce thème, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Remerciements: Merci à Kuro-chan qui a travaillé dur pour me rendre ce chapitre! Love you sweetheart!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1: Fuis-moi, je te suis...:<span>**

Gokudera, comme à son habitude suivait le Juudaime comme son ombre. Depuis leur arrivée au manoir de la Varia, Gokudera avait tout fait pour aider le Boss à mettre sur pied une réunion en bonne et due forme. Et surtout pour le protéger, car ils avaient appris quelques jours plus tôt que le Juudaime risquait d'être attaqué par un parrain traitre à l'alliance, mais on ne connaissait pas l'identité de celui-ci.

En effet,Tsuna avait pris la tête de la famille depuis un moment déjà mais, toutes les familles de l'alliance n'étaient pas encore sûres de sa qualité à devenir chef.

Très franchement, si Gokudera ne connaissait pas aussi bien le Juudaime, il aurait certainement eu des doutes lui aussi, ça il ne pouvait que le reconnaître.

Tsuna, petit et menu pour ses 25 ans, n'en paraissait pas plus de 18. Pourtant son corps svelte portait le costume à merveille. Certes pour faire bonne impression, il avait eu recours au sur mesure mais ça ne faisait pas tout.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré au collège, le petit châtain n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Bien qu'étant devenu plus fort et plus sûr de lui, il restait simple et ne cherchait qu'à faire le bien autour de lui. Son caractère et ses idées, très similaires à ceux du Primo lui avaient d'abord valu un rejet de la mafia italienne. Mais au fur et à mesure, le Juudaime avait réussi à faire ses preuves ou du moins en grande partie.

Néanmoins, Gokudera avait pu remarquer que quelque chose d'important avait changé chez le Juudaime... La manière qu'avait le jeune châtain de le regarder et de le considérer avait changé. Mais Gokudera faisait continuellement comme si de rien était, pour le bien de son boss.

Tsuna se reposait dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée pour la durée du séjour. Ou plutôt, il réfléchissait à un plan imparable pour enfin faire de Gokudera son amant, mais il voulait que ça fonctionne sur le long terme...

Depuis le collège, la vision que Tsuna avait de Gokudera avait beaucoup évolué. Du statut d'ami «dangereux», il était passé à celui de bras droit «dangereux». Avec le temps, il avait mûri et s'était calmé, il était alors devenu son indispensable bras droit. Au fur et à mesure, il était devenu essentiel mais d'une autre manière, Tsuna s'était en effet surpris à rêver de l'avoir pour amant.

Quelques temps après avoir pris conscience de ce désir, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était amoureux de Gokudera. Mais tout cela s'était déroulé déjà deux ans auparavant. Après cette découverte, il lui avait fallu presque une année pour prendre la décision d'en parler au principal concerné.

La réaction de Gokudera n'avait pas du tout été celle espérée. Dans un premier temps, Gokudera ne laissait même pas au jeune boss le temps de s'exprimer vraiment à ce sujet. Après, il avait enfin pu avouer clairement ses sentiments au gardien de la tempête qui avait simplement répondu un «Le Juudaime reste le Juudaime, même si tes sentiments me touchent, je ne peux les accepter et encore moins y répondre.»

Tsuna avait terriblement souffert d'être rejeté ainsi, mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir pour autant. Ainsi, il avait passé l'année à tenter de faire changer d'avis son second de diverses manières.

Mais Tsuna devait amèrement reconnaître que les résultats n'avaient pas vraiment été concluants.

Gokudera parlait avec les autres gardiens Vongola présents dans la salle de réception. En l'absence du boss, c'était à lui que revenait le rôle de briefer les gardiens. D'ailleurs le Juudaime était étrange. Depuis leur arrivée, il restait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre. Lui préparait-il encore quelque chose?

Cela faisait environ un an qu'il était au courant des sentiments du Juudaime à son égard. Pour le bien du boss, il les avait rejetés au risque de le blesser , expliquant qu'il était impossible pour lui de répondre à de pareils sentiments.

Néanmoins Gokudera était heureux. Depuis leur rencontre au collège, il avait voué sa vie au Juudaime. Ses sentiments à lui aussi avaient grandi avec le temps. Savoir que le boss l'aimait, l'émouvait énormément. Ainsi, il avait su se faire une place importante dans le cœur du petit châtain.

Mais malgré son refus, il subsistait un problème de taille... Le jeune parrain n'avait pas cessé ses tentatives et, devenant de plus en plus entreprenant, il ne laissait pas le gardien de la tempête indifférent. Gokudera devait reconnaître qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir d'enlacer le petit corps du Juudaime, souvent trop proche de lui.

Il venait de terminer le briefing et regardant l'heure, décida de monter voir le jeune boss pour prendre de ses nouvelles. La réunion était le soir même et bien qu'étant déjà plus de 16h, le boss ne s'était pas montré de la journée. Remontant doucement le couloir, il arriva rapidement devant la porte du petit châtain.

- Juudaime, je peux entrer? Demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte.

- Go... Gokudera-kun, je euh non, attends! S'exclama la voix du jeune homme, suivi par un raffut monstre dans la pièce.

- Ju … Juudaime? Appela le gardien inquiet.

La porte s'ouvrit un instant plus tard découvrant un Tsuna habillé, semble-t-il, à la va-vite et les cheveux en pétard. Sa chemise dépassait de son pantalon, qui d'ailleurs n'était même pas attaché! Gokudera avait beau être sain d'esprit, comment ne pas craquer devant ça! «Reprends-toi Hayato tu es le bras droit du Juudaime, reste à ta place!» se sermonna-t-il intérieurement.

- Juudaime, il est déjà plus de 16h alors je... je m'inquiétais, les représentants des autres familles devraient arriver dans environ une heure et demie...

- Quoi? Mon Dieu c'est pas possible, je me suis levé tôt ce matin! Ça m'apprendra à penser à autre chose! Gokudera-kun tu pourrais me sortir des vêtements, je file me doucher? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Bien sûr Juudaime, dit-il en le suivant dans la pièce. Mais si je puis me permettre, étais-tu inquiet pour ta mère? Tout devrait bien se passer...

- Non je pensais plutôt à toi, dit Tsuna un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Sans attendre de réponse de son second, Tsuna partit en courant vers la salle de bain. Il n'était pas fou, il avait vu le regard que Gokudera avait posé sur lui quand il avait ouvert la porte. C'était la première fois que Tsuna décelait autre chose que la fidélité sans faille du gardien. Tsuna se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ses vêtements qu'il avait enfilé rapidement sous le coup de la panique étaient débraillés, son reflet le fit rire.

«Pour une fois que je ne tente rien, Gokudera réagit... Peut-être que je devrais être plus simple, moins... entreprenant. Il avait l'air gêné quand je lui ai dit que je pensais à lui» pensa-t-il heureux.

Il rit de bon cœur en se déshabillant pour filer sous la douche. Quand il sortit de sous le jet, il entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Juudaime, j'ai posé tes vêtements sur ton lit, je redescends aider les autres, fit la voix de son bras droit à travers la porte.

- Je descends dès que je suis prêt, répondit le petit châtain.

Une fois sec, Tsuna sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit une serviette autour de la taille.

Gokudera avait sorti son plus beau costume, ainsi qu'un boxer, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Le costume, de facture italienne, était rayé de fines rayures verticales blanches. Comme cela lui paraissait étrange, ces vêtements, cette fonction, après toutes ces années à fréquenter la mafia italienne, Tsuna avait toujours autant de mal à accepter ce monde. Détachant la serviette de sa taille, il la laissa tomber au sol et enfila son caleçon. Comment avait pu réagir Gokudera en attrapant le vêtement? Tsuna aurait voulu le voir... Il enfila consciencieusement le reste de ses vêtements et prit soin de dompter au mieux ses cheveux. Une fois prêt, il regarda le rendu dans le miroir de sa chambre, son reflet lui rappela immédiatement son ancêtre, le Primo Vongola. Seules les couleurs de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux étaient différentes. Cette ressemblance l'avait parfois effrayé. Pourquoi lui? Il soupira.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, Tsuna sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la salle de réception. Quand il y entra, ses gardiens présents le saluèrent, il se dirigea alors vers eux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si peu présent pour préparer la réunion, s'excusa le petit boss.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop Tsuna, répondit Yamamoto en riant pour lui remonter le moral.

- Yamamoto a extrêmement raison, ajouta Ryohei.

Tsuna les remercia de leur implication dans la préparation de la réunion ainsi que pour leur soutien constant à son égard. Puis il leur demanda tour à tour leurs avis et leurs conseils pour la réunion. Les premiers parrains arrivèrent bientôt, Tsuna les accueillit séparément, parlant avec chacun d'eux.

Gokudera surveillait son boss attentivement, prenant soins de toujours se trouver prêt de lui pour l'aider en cas de besoin.

Le Juudaime semblait très bien se débrouiller, il avait dépassé ses appréhensions et se comportait calmement, comme tout bon boss de la mafia. Bien que plus petit que tous les autres parrains, Tsuna dégageait une aura charismatique.

Une fois tous les parrains de l'alliance arrivés, Tsuna fit dresser le buffet. Il était environ 18h et la réunion risquait de durer un long moment, c'est pour cela que le Decimo avait trouvé nécessaire de permettre à ses invités de se sustenter.

Tsuna passait à présent d'un groupe à l'autre pour inviter les personnes à se servir au buffet. Quand il arriva enfin à Dino, Tsuna put enfin souffler.

- Tu te débrouilles comme un chef Tsuna! S'exclama Dino avec gaieté.

- Oh non, si tout se passe bien, c'est grâce à Gokudera-kun et aux autres, ils ont tout fait à ma place, répondit le petit châtain en se retournant vers son second pour lui sourire.

De surprise, le cœur de Gokudera manqua un battement, puis il rendit son sourire au jeune parrain. Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir rendre service à son boss.

- C'est normal Juudaime, je suis là pour ça. On est tous là pour t'aider quand tu en as besoin. Sauf Mukuro et Hibari... finit-il avec une grimace.

«Mukuro et Hibari! Bon sang, je les avais oubliés ces deux là!» pensa tout à coup le jeune Decimo, en parcourant la salle des yeux, inquiet. Il les repéra à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hibari menaçait Mukuro en ce moment même, lui pressant un tonfa sur la gorge. «Oh non, pourvu qu'ils ne se battent pas...». Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, pensa le jeune parrain qui regardait la scène avec attention. Gokudera et Dino aussi regardaient les deux gardiens avec inquiétude, mais seuls eux trois semblaient les avoir vus.

Mukuro regarda alors en direction de Tsuna, le montrant du doigt. Il se remit alors à parler en regardant Hibari, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Une bonne minute plus tard, Hibari pivota et s'éloigna de l'illusionniste en traversant la pièce pour trouver un coin tranquille.

Tsuna reporta son regard sur l'illusionniste, il semblait calme et continuait d'observer Hibari qui s'éloignait. Tsuna soupira, ils venaient d'éviter de voir la salle dévastée par un combat titanesque entre les deux gardiens. Mukuro souriait, Tsuna avait compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas combattre, bien au contraire. Il soupira à nouveau et se retourna vers Dino et Gokudera, reprenant leur conversation là où elle s'était arrêtée.

Gokudera observait fixement le petit châtain. Une jalousie furieuse lui tenait les tripes. Pourquoi le Juudaime avait-il regardé l'illusionniste aussi fixement, aussi intensément? N'avait-il plus de sentiments pour lui? Gokudera se gifla intérieurement, il avait repoussé le Juudaime tant de fois, il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait par se lasser de lui. L'amour du Juudaime se portait-il à présent sur la personne du dangereux gardien du brouillard?

Tsuna observait Gokudera depuis un moment, il paraissait étrange.

- Gokudera-kun? Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, le questionna le parrain.

- Oui, je vais bien Juudaime, je … je réfléchissais seulement à quelque chose, rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bien, je te fais confiance, mais tu devrais peut-être faire une pause non? Je ne risque rien, et puis dans le pire des cas Dino est là et je sais que tu arriveras vite pour m'aider, dit-il en souriant.

- Je… Oui tu as raison Juudaime, je reviens dans un moment, répondit le gardien de la tempête en se retournant pour s'éloigner.

Tsuna le regarda partir, il était inquiet, quoi que puisse en dire Gokudera, Tsuna avait vu de la colère dans les beaux yeux d'argent de son second.

Pourquoi était-il en colère?

Gokudera marchait rapidement, se dirigeant vers le buffet sur lequel il prit un amuse-bouche. «Le Juudaime semblait préoccupé quand je suis allé le chercher dans sa chambre cette après-midi. En plus, il a dit avoir passé sa journée à penser à moi... Était-ce afin de décider quel comportement adopter?» Avait-il fini par abandonner l'idée de faire de Gokudera son petit-ami? Se demanda Gokudera furieux. D'ailleurs le Juudaime n'avait pas fait de «tentatives» depuis très longtemps, peut-être avait-il abandonné depuis plus longtemps que Gokudera pensait. Et Mukuro alors? Le boss avait-il des sentiments à son égard? Pourquoi l'illusionniste avait-il montré le Juudaime du doigt.

Gokudera n'y comprenait plus rien, il était à présent follement jaloux à l'idée que le Juudaime puisse aimer Mukuro plus que lui. Pourtant, il savait que sa position de bras droit lui interdisait de prétendre à un quelconque droit sur les sentiments de son petit boss.

Remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, Gokudera retourna auprès du jeune parrain dans un calme apparent.

- Gokudera-kun, tu reviens au bon moment, j'allais justement venir te chercher. Nous allons bientôt devoir aller en salle de réunion, expliqua le petit châtain.

- Bien, je vais t'aider à prévenir tout le monde, fit le gardien. Je … Juudaime je … suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Tsuna regarda son gardien de la tempête dans les yeux et lui sourit, posant doucement une main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop Gokudera-kun, je ne veux t'en veux pas, tu fais tellement pour moi! S'exclama le jeune Decimo, son sourire s'agrandissant encore sur son visage. Gokudera-kun, on y va?

Gokudera acquiesça tu. Ils se répartirent tous deux les groupes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Ils se séparèrent donc pour passer dans chacun d'eux leur demandant de se diriger vers la salle de réunion. Une fois tous les groupes prévenus, Tsuna et Gokudera se rendirent à leur tour dans la salle. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils ne purent que constater l'absence du dangereux boss de la Varia.

- C'est pas vrai il manquait plus que ça, grogna Gokudera.

- On va le retrouver Gokudera-kun, ne t'inquiète donc pas autant, lui souffla le petit boss. Il semblerait que Xanxus se soit perdu dans son propre manoir, plaisanta-t-il en regardant les autres parrains qui sourirent au trait d'humour. Je vous prie de patienter un moment, nous allons aller le chercher.

Tsuna remarqua alors Yamamoto qui marchait vers lui en faisant de grands signes. Quand il arriva à côté du petit jeune boss, Yamamoto expliqua qu'il s'occuperait des parrains avec l'aide des autres gardiens pendant que Gokudera et Tsuna chercheraient Xanxus.

Parcourant la salle du regard, Tsuna remarqua alors Ryohei qui attendait calmement «pour une fois» pensa-t-il. Il constata aussi, à son plus grand malheur, que les gardiens du nuage et du brouillard étaient eux aussi dans la pièce... «Pourvu qu'ils ne se battent pas en mon absence!» ajouta-t-il intérieurement pour lui-même. S'ils se sautaient à la gorge pendant qu'il n'était pas là, Tsuna était presque sûr que personne ne pourrait les arrêter.

Après un instant, il quitta la pièce, suivi par son second.

Tous deux se séparèrent pour couvrir plus de terrain, mais ils se retrouvèrent bien vite à l'étage devant le bureau de Xanxus que Tsuna venait de quitter.

- Il n'est pas dans son bureau, fit la voix de Tsuna derrière la porte, nous allons devoir faire la réunion sans lui.  
>- Juudaime, c'est inadmissible, l'autre taré de la Varia devrait être avec toi pour la réunion, jura Gokudera.<br>- Non Gokudera-kun, Xanxus n'est pas à mon service, il ne me doit rien et c'est déjà bien qu'il ait participé jusqu'à maintenant, le corrigea le Juudaime, allons-y maintenant.

Ils repartirent donc en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Tsuna qui marchait devant Gokudera se retournait néanmoins régulièrement pour le regarder, il était tellement étrange depuis tout à l'heure.

- Gokudera-kun, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupe… Je suis inquiet pour toi… finit par dire le petit châtain en s'arrêtant dans le couloir pour faire face à Gokudera.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi Juudaime...

- Pour moi? Mais enfin je vais bien, et personne n'a tenté quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Et puis vous êtes tous là autour de moi!

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus Juudaime. Je… c'est la façon dont tu regardes Mukuro qui m'inquiète... Il ne me viendrait certainement pas à l'idée de critiquer ton attirance pour les hommes, c'est juste que... Mukuro... Il est trop dangereux Juudaime. Fais attention c'est tout ce que je te demande, expliqua le gardien de la tempête, ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, sentant déjà les larmes monter. Il plaça une main sur sa poitrine et regarda Gokudera, horrifié.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça... Gokudera tu… tu es le seul... qui m'intéresse comme ça! J'avais Jamais je n'ai eu de désir pour un autre homme, et tu es le seul que j'aime! Alors pourquoi tu dis ça? Dit-il la voix tremblante, en s'accrochant à la chemise de son vis-à-vis.

Tsuna leva des yeux embués de larmes vers Gokudera qui commençait à paniquer.

- Je... Juudaime je... je suis désolé, je suis un idiot, s'excusa-t-il. Je me suis fait des idées et je t'ai fait souffrir en t'en parlant. Je m'en veux tellement, parfois je doute de ma compétence à rester près de toi...

- Oh non Gokudera-kun, non ne dis pas ça! Je t'en prie! S'exclama le petit châtain.

Tsuna se redressa alors sur la pointe des pieds et ne laissant pas à Gokudera le temps de réagir, il colla doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son second. Le baiser fut bref, mais doux comme une caresse. Quand Tsuna s'écarta de Gokudera, celui-ci détourna les yeux, gêné.

- Juudaime, tu sais très bien que tu ne devrais pas faire ça...

- Oui, mais j'en ai envie parce que... je t'aime. N'est-ce pas une raison suffisante?

Gokudera soupira, comment avait-il pu douter du Juudaime? Et comment réussir à ne pas dépasser les limites qu'il avait lui-même fixées dans sa relation avec son jeune boss?

- On devrait y aller, on a fait attendre les invités assez longtemps, dit Tsuna en se retournant. Mais, ce soir, quand la réunion sera terminée j'aimerais te parler. Je... Laisse-moi une dernière chance de te convaincre, et si tu refuses encore, alors j'arrêterais. Je garderais mes sentiments pour moi, avait-il ajouté la voix hésitante.

- Bien, j'écouterais ce que tu veux me dire Juudaime.

Tsuna sourit un peu, mais Gokudera ne le vit pas. Le jeune parrain se mit alors en route pour la salle de réunion.

Arrivés dans la salle, Tsuna s'assit à la place qui lui était réservée, il expliqua aux autres participants de la réunion que, malheureusement, Xanxus avait dû s'absenter pour des problèmes concernant la Varia. Personne ne trouva à s'en plaindre.

La réunion se déroula calmement, les alliances furent toutes maintenues et même renforcées. Tsuna avait, semble-t-il, fait bonne impression à toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Gokudera était resté calmement debout derrière son boss. Il posait régulièrement son regard sur sa nuque. S'il ne se calmait pas avant la fin de la réunion, le Juudaime n'aurait pas grand-chose à faire pour le convaincre de le faire sien. Rien que le baiser de tout à l'heure avait empli Gokudera de soulagement et de bonheur mais il avait aussi réveillé le désir en lui.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que le Juudaime l'embrassait... Penser à ça lui rappelait tant de souvenirs...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier chapitre, on se retrouve jeudi prochain (surement très tôt ou très tard car je passerais la journée à la Japan expo avec ma sweetheart! <em>Oui je sais que vous en avez rien à faire<em> U_U)

Mais je n'aurais rien contre une petite review =D

A Jeeeeeudiiiii ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! (Même si j'aimerais bien ^w^)

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà le chapitre 2 qui je l'espère, vous plaira! Je vous le poste tôt aujourd'hui hein? Hein? Pas le choix, aujourd'hui: Japan expo KYAAA. Sinon, cevenons au sujet principal: Tsuna avance enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! Remarque Gokudera a été long...

J'en profite pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma Rina-chan (qui était ma première correctrice !). Puisqu'elle adore ce couple je lui dédis ce chapitre! Love you Rina-chan!

Remerciements: Et encore un remerciement pour ma Kuro-chan qui continue toujours ses immenses efforts pour moi Merci Merci !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: «Tentatives» et Réussite?:<span>

Ça faisait un an que le Juudaime avait avoué ses sentiments à Gokudera. Ça faisait aussi un an que le gardien de la tempête avait refusé de faire prendre ce genre de tournure à leur relation. Et ça faisait encore et toujours un an que le Juudaime tentait par divers moyens de le faire changer d'avis.

Au cours de cette année, qui avait paru particulièrement longue à Gokudera, le Juudaime avait fait preuve d'inventivité pour tenter de le séduire.

Quand Gokudera l'avait rejeté, Tsuna n'avait plus parlé à son gardien pendant une semaine. Gokudera avait compris que le Juudaime souffrait de ce rejet, et qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à se retrouver de nouveau en face de lui.

A la fin de cette semaine de silence, Gokudera avait décidé de lui-même d'aller parler au petit châtain, il avait remarqué que la situation était de pire en pire. De jour en jour, le Juudaime était apparu, plus triste et renfermé que jamais. Gokudera ne voulait pas cela, c'est pourquoi, un soir il avait suivi le Juudaime pendant qu'il se promenait dans la rue, pensif. Dès qu'il se sentit prêt, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme et le tira vers un parc du voisinage. Le parrain, qui ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Gokudera, ne tenta pas de lui échapper, trop surpris qu'il était.

Ils s'étaient installés sur un banc, Gokudera tenant toujours fermement le bras de l'autre pour parer à toute tentative de fuite. Gokudera s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

_«- Juudaime, je sais que ma demande va paraître égoïste mais, ne m'évite plus__. R__ecommence à me parler, à te confier à moi, comme avant. _

_- Mai__s__ Gokudera-kun, c'est si dur, et en plus tu ne veux pas de moi... avait dit le plus jeune en commençant à sangloter._

_- Je sais que ce n__'est__ pas ce que tu espér__ai__s mais, je resterais toujours auprès de toi Juudaime__. S__i je ne peu__x__ pas le faire en tant que petit-ami, je peux au moins le faire en tant que bras droit fidèle._

_- Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas devenir mon petit-ami, c'est que tu ne veux pas, avait ajouté le petit châtain en pleurant pour de bon._

_- … Juudaime, si seulement c'était aussi facile, avait-il murmuré__. P__uis il avait serré le parrain dans ses bras pour le calmer. Je suis tellement désolé Juudaime, pardonne-moi, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras comprendre mon choix.»_

Le Juudaime s'était ensuite calmé, collé contre le torse de son gardien qui n'allait certainement pas se plaindre d'avoir enfin retrouvé le contact avec son boss. Il l'avait ensuite raccompagné chez lui une fois sûr que toutes traces de larmes avait disparu.

L'initiative de Gokudera avait néanmoins eu son effet puisque dès le lendemain, Tsuna avait retrouvé sa gaieté naturelle. Il parlait de nouveau à Gokudera, bien qu'il le fasse toujours avec une certaine réserve.

Il avait fallu un petit moment à Tsuna pour se comporter comme avant avec son gardien de la tempête. Mais, une fois ce lien entièrement retrouvé, Tsuna avait montré un comportement particulier. Gokudera avait fini par comprendre... Le Juudaime n'avait pas abandonné.

La crainte de Gokudera s'était concrétisée le jour où le Juudaime lui avait proposé de sortir un après-midi rien que tous les deux. Suppliant presque Gokudera, Tsuna avait réussi à le faire céder et ils avaient donc passé un après-midi qui ressemblait trop à un rendez-vous au goût du gardien. Pourtant Tsuna n'avait rien tenté, il s'était comporté comme un ami, rien de plus.

Suite à ce rendez-vous, Tsuna avait pris la liberté d'en demander d'autre à son second, qui avait accepté. Si le Juudaime n'avait rien tenté au premier rendez-vous, il avait surement abandonné et voulait juste passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait sans rien attendre en retour.

Mais le comportement de Tsuna lors des rendez-vous changea peu à peu. Ses regards et ses sourires se faisaient plus insistants, il n'hésitait plus à prendre la main de Gokudera pour l'attirer d'un endroit à l'autre.

Et quand ils se retrouvaient seuls dans le petit appartement du Juudaime, celui-ci finissait toujours par s'asseoir collé au gardien, prétextant tout et n'importe quoi dans le but de ne pas être repoussé. Gokudera n'avait donc jamais rien reproché à son petit boss puisque celui-ci ne faisait au fond rien de mal.

Un jour cependant, il avait surpris Gokudera en prenant ses lèvres sans que l'autre s'y attende. Gokudera avait alors fermement attrapé les épaules du petit châtain pour l'écarter. La peine qu'avait alors affichée le visage du jeune homme, avait donné à Gokudera l'envie de se gifler. Une fois de plus, il avait fait souffrir le Juudaime...

Quand le Juudaime lui avait demandé de rester dormir chez lui les yeux embués de larmes, là non plus il n'avait pu refuser. Une fois de plus, Tsuna avait fait des tentatives d'abord discrètes puis carrément explicites. La première nuit que Gokudera passa chez le Juudaime se déroula sans problème, c'est pourquoi quand le boss lui proposa une deuxième fois de rester chez lui, il accepta. Cette nuit-là, Tsuna s'était glissé dans son lit, se collant contre le dos de Gokudera. Mais comme il ne fit rien de plus, Gokudera n'en tint pas rigueur une fois de plus. La troisième fois qu'il accepta, fut celle de trop. Quand il s'était réveillé le matin, il avait trouvé Tsuna, nu, collé contre lui.

Il l'avait alors réveillé doucement, et l'entourant du drap, il l'avait forcé à s'asseoir. Il l'avait alors regardé dans les yeux et lui avait annoncé que cela ne pouvait pas continuer.

_«- Juudaime, tu es un homme et moi aussi, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ce genre de chose! Tu es le Juudaime!_

_- Mais Gokudera-kun, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais choisi de le devenir! Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis incapable de penser autrement à toi qu'avec amour! Avait répondu le jeune homme._

_- Juudaime__,__ j'ai juré de rester près de toi pour t'aider à devenir le meilleur parrain qu'il soit__. M__ais si ma présence doit provoquer ce genre de réaction chez toi, alors je partirais, pour ton bien__. I__l faut que tu comprennes que nous ne pouvons pas avoir ce genre de relation._

_- Mais Gokudera-kun... avait-il tenté.»_

Après ça, pendant les mois qui avaient suivi, Gokudera avait passé d'autres nuits chez Tsuna sans que celui-ci ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Mais encore une fois, la leçon n'avait fait effet qu'un temps. En effet, un jour qu'il rentrait de mission, Gokudera était directement passé chez le Juudaime pour lui faire son rapport. Étant arrivé tard, le jeune parrain lui avait proposé de dormir sur place, ce qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Gokudera avait alors mangé un morceau et était parti prendre une douche. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait senti le corps nu et mouillé du parrain se glisser derrière lui. Surprise amplifiée quand le petit boss avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, allant jusqu'à laisser descendre sa main vers le bas ventre de gardien de la tempête qui avait réagi à temps et attrapé la main du Juudaime avant qu'elle n'aille trop bas. Il s'était alors vivement retourné, en colère pour s'adresser à son boss. Mais la moue boudeuse de celui-ci avait fait disparaître sa colère d'un seul coup. Il avait alors soupiré. Comment gérer un Juudaime de plus en plus entreprenant?

En y repensant ça s'était passé le mois dernier, et le Juudaime n'avait rien tenté d'aussi entreprenant depuis...

Gokudera reporta enfin son attention sur la réunion. Les parrains consultaient tous un grand nombre de papiers, surement les traités d'alliances. Gokudera regarda discrètement sa montre... 21h30 passé, la réunion allait très certainement se terminer bientôt et il n'avait rien écouté... Quel imbécile il était...

Tsuna se leva, posant ses mains sur la table devant lui.

- Merci messieurs, je suis heureux de constater que nous sommes d'accord sur le fond et la forme. Je souhaiterais vous inviter à dormir sur place, des chambres ont été préparées tout spécialement et du personnel est à votre disposition pour vous y conduire. Le petit-déjeuner sera servi à 9h demain matin. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

Les parrains avaient accepté en grande majorité. Sortant rapidement pour regagner leurs chambres.

Tsuna se tourna enfin vers Gokudera.

- Gokudera-kun quelque chose ne va pas? Tu avais l'air ailleurs pendant toute la réunion.

- Je réfléchissais à des choses et d'autres, rien d'important. Excuses-moi de ne pas avoir été attentif pendant la réunion.

- Ce n'est pas grave Gokudera-kun! Fit le jeune châtain en souriant. Mais il me semble que tu m'avais promis de me laisser te parler ce soir.

- Oui Juudaime, je te suis.

Sortant de la pièce, ils s'engagèrent donc dans un couloir qui menait à la chambre du Decimo. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, Tsuna posa sa veste de costume, défit sa cravate et il déboutonna deux boutons de la chemise. Il soupira d'aise en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- C'est enfin terminé! Les parrains ont tous signé sans poser de problèmes, je suis content...

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu es enfin accepté à juste titre Juudaime, fit le gardien debout à côté de la porte.

- Gokudera-kun, je ne mords pas, tu peux venir t'asseoir aussi tu sais, dit le Decimo en souriant ironiquement.

Gokudera s'approcha alors du lit et s'assit à côté de son boss. S'il n'avait pas voulu approcher, c'est parce qu'il se savait au bord de l'implosion. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir dire non au Juudaime. Et une fois qu'il aurait partagé sa nuit avec lui, il ne pourrait pas y avoir de retour en arrière.

- Gokudera-kun, je voulais te parler… Je voulais essayer de te convaincre, une dernière fois. Je suppose que ça devient lourd pour toi de ne pas savoir à quoi t'attendre quand tu es avec moi et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à tout ça ce soir. Si tu te refuses à moi, alors je ne tenterais plus rien, je te le promets.

- Juudaime...

Tsuna se retourna alors, plaquant les épaules de son second sur son lit et l'enjambant pour se placer à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Juudaime? Paniqua Gokudera.

- Je veux juste te parler, vraiment je ne ferais rien de plus. Je pense que tu t'es rendu compte du peu de tentatives que j'ai faites durant le mois. Je suis simplement à bout, c'est trop dur pour moi de te voir me repousser à chaque fois. Je veux seulement recevoir de l'amour de la personne que j'aime. Je ne demande rien d'autre.

- Juudaime, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu es le Juudaime, ma place est à tes côtés en tant que bras droit et rien d'autre.

- Arrête! Je t'en supplie arrête, dit Tsuna qui sentait déjà ses larmes monter. Rien ne t'empêche de rester mon bras droit et de partager mon lit en même temps, les deux ne sont pas incompatibles. Mes sentiments sont sincères, et bien que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de te courir après si tu me rejettes, je sais que mes sentiments eux, ne changeront pas! S'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings sur les hanches, cette fois-ci, les larmes coulèrent bel et bien.

Gokudera posa une main sur une des joues de son boss. Il l'avait encore fait pleurer, cet amour à sens unique était en train de détruire le Juudaime à petit feu. «Amour à sens unique?» pensa le gardien de la tempête. «Non ce n'est pas vrai, au fond de moi je le sais. J'ai toujours aimé le Juudaime avec amour. Je l'ai seulement repoussé pour son «bien» et je n'ai fait que le faire souffrir d'avantage».

- Juudaime je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça... Tu t'en étais rendu compte c'est ça? Demanda Gokudera à un Tsuna en larmes. Tu le savais depuis longtemps que je t'aimais, c'est pour ça que tu en souffrais autant... Je m'en veux tellement.

- Gokudera, sanglota-t-il, je t'en supplie reste près de moi.

Gokudera, passant sa main derrière la nuque de son jeune parrain le rapprocha de lui. Il se leva alors légèrement grâce à l'autre bras et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres tendres du jeune homme. Elles étaient délicieusement salées par les larmes de leur propriétaire.

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi près de toi, ajouta-t-il tout contre les lèvres du Decimo.

Tsuna passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son second, se plaquant contre lui.

- Toujours... murmura le châtain.

Gokudera se rallongea, le corps de son boss toujours contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, attendant que ses larmes cessent. Enfin, il avait réussi à lui faire pleurer des larmes de bonheur.

- Gokudera-kun? Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom quand on est que tous les deux? Demanda le jeune homme en relevant la tête.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir Juudaime, répondit son second en souriant.

Tsuna rit alors à gorge déployée. Puis il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du gardien de la tempête.

- Si je t'appelle par ton prénom alors, appelle-moi par le mien, Hayato, murmura le petit châtain avec un air taquin.

- Oui Juu... Tsuna, se reprit-il à temps provoquant de nouveaux rires chez le jeune homme couché sur lui.

- Dis Hayato, tu veux venir à la douche avec moi? Je... euh, je veux dire pour se laver...

Gokudera sourit et écarta le plus jeune, se levant déjà. Il se retourna pour tendre une main à son futur amant. Qui la saisit bien qu'un peu craintif de la suite des évènements.

Quand ils furent dans la salle de bain, Gokudera prit soin d'allumer le robinet de douche pour faire chauffer l'eau pendant qu'il retournait déshabiller son petit boss.

Une fois celui-ci totalement nu, Gokudera se déshabilla sous le regard gêné du jeune parrain. Il l'attrapa alors par la main et l'entraina sous le jet chaud de la douche.

- Je... je suis tellement gêné, dit le Juudaime en piquant un fard.

- Il me semble pourtant que tu m'as déjà vu nu dans une situation similaire, plaisanta le second pour détendre Tsuna.

- Oui mais je... je... je suis désolé je me sens tellement idiot...

Gokudera prit alors le Juudaime dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son torse. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans rien dire. Puis Gokudera s'écarta.

- On devrait peut-être se laver, proposa-t-il.

Tsuna acquiesça, trop gêné pour répondre autrement. Gokudera prit alors l'initiative de laver lui-même son futur amant, provocant des frissons sur le petit corps qui se trouvait devant lui.

Tsuna se détendait de plus en plus au contact des mains de son aimé. Les doigts qui parcouraient sa peau, l'excitaient au fur et à mesure de leur avance sur lui. Il se saisit alors du savon, commençant lui aussi à laver l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Tsuna était heureux, il pouvait enfin toucher le corps de Gokudera sans risquer d'être repoussé.

Gokudera sentait l'excitation le gagner de plus en plus, les mains de son boss sur lui étaient terriblement entreprenantes, parcourant son corps sans gêne. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de sauter sur le Juudaime sans l'avoir préparé à ça...

Une fois leurs deux corps rincés, Tsuna se colla à nouveau contre son second, le serrant dans ses bras. Gokudera le serra donc lui aussi contre lui.

«Pourquoi l'ai-je repoussé autant alors qu'au fond, je désirais autant que lui que notre relation finisse ainsi...» se morigéna le gardien de la tempête.

Tsuna s'écarta un peu, détachant ses bras du dos de son futur amant pour aller les placer derrière sa nuque. Se redressant sur la pointe des pieds, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gokudera qui se laissa faire volontiers.

Gokudera en voulait plus, aussi entrouvrit-il la bouche pour laisser sa langue partir caresser les lèvres du jeune parrain. Il sentit alors les lèvres de l'autre s'ouvrir à leur tour. La langue de Tsuna vint caresser celle de Gokudera, l'attirant dans sa bouche. Leur baiser se fit plus pressant, plus fougueux. Tous deux voulaient profiter au maximum de ce baiser.

Les mains de Gokudera descendirent doucement vers les fesses du petit châtain qu'elles saisirent fermement.

Tsuna gémit devant l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, il désirait tellement l'homme qui l'embrassait, il voulait s'offrir à lui comme il ne s'était jamais offert à personne.

Ils durent arrêter leur baiser quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir. Regardant le Juudaime dans les yeux, Gokudera sourit en le voyant reprendre son souffle sans rien dire. Lui-même était bien trop essoufflé pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu gâcher ce moment avec des paroles inutiles.

Après un moment, Tsuna posa son visage contre le torse de Gokudera en soupirant.

- J'ai l'impression d'attendre ça depuis tellement longtemps. Hayato je t'en supplie, aime-moi, je n'en peux plus de cette attente.

Gokudera lui non plus ne supportait plus cette attente, il voulait toucher le corps du jeune homme ainsi offert.

Ressentant chacun le désir de l'autre, Gokudera sortit le petit châtain de sous le jet d'eau, qu'il prit ensuite soin de fermer. Puis attrapant une serviette, il essuya rapidement son futur amant, ne touchant que trop souvent la zone la plus marquée par son désir. Tsuna gémissait doucement en sentant le contact de la serviette contre son sexe durci, mais il savait son second dans le même état. Quand Gokudera eut fini sa tache, il s'essuya lui aussi avec empressement, puis il laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol, attirant son jeune boss contre lui.

- Je te promets de prendre soin de toi comme jamais personne ne l'a fait, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son vis-à-vis avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Tsuna gémit. Mon Dieu qu'il désirait cet homme, et comme il avait été dur de l'avoir.

Gokudera souleva alors le Juudaime dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le posa doucement. Le jeune châtain, trop surpris, n'avait pas osé dire quoi que ce soit. Gokudera s'allongea alors doucement près de l'autre, qu'il attira à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas me précipiter Tsuna, je veux que notre première fois... soit inoubliable, dit-il doucement.

- Hmm, Hayato, quoi que tu fasses, je sais qu'elle le sera. Je te fais confiance, mais pour moi, elle est déjà inoubliable.

Gokudera sourit. Une de ses mains se détacha de la taille du petit châtain pour venir se poser sur sa hanche pour la caresser, provocant de légers gémissements chez le jeune homme. Il descendit alors pour glisser sa bouche vers le cou si appétissant de son boss. Celui-ci gémit alors encore plus fort. Déplaçant sa main de la hanche du Juudaime, il la fit alors glisser doucement vers la verge de celui-ci qu'il effleura tendrement.

- Hmmm Hayato non pas comme ça, j'ai tellement envie, touche-moi... plus, dit le jeune homme gêné.

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, murmura Gokudera contre son cou.

Le gardien de la tempête recommença ses doux baisers dans le cou du plus jeune, en profitant pour marquer sa peau de suçons très prononcés. Il prit fermement le sexe de son partenaire dans sa main et commença de lents va-et-vient.

Tsuna gémit quand il sentit la main de Gokudera se saisir de son membre. Les mains de son second étaient douces sur son corps, Tsuna savait que Gokudera faisait tout pour que leur premier rapport se passe dans les meilleures conditions.

Gokudera descendit un peu plus, allant happer un des tétons délicieusement rosé et durci du jeune homme qui cria de plaisir.

- Hayato, j'en veux plus, je t'en supplie! S'écria le jeune boss.

«Et je compte bien te donner ce que tu attends... Tsuna» pensa le second.

* * *

><p>Et hop, fini! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! en tout cas j'espère obtenir un maximum de reviews sinon... [Niark niark niark]<p>

A jeudi prooochaiiin~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! (Même si j'aimerais bien ^w^)

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Voilà le chapitre 3, vous remarquerais qu'une fois de plus je suis à l'heure grâce à ma Kuro-chan qui se surpasse pour moi! Voilà enfin le lemon tant attendu (ou pas...) ainsi que le lendemain de la réunion! Ganbatte Tsu-chan, Gokudera-kun!

Remerciements: Comme toujours, un grand remerciement à ma correctrice qui se donne à fond malgrès les tortures que je lui inflige...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Mon unique et multiple amour, mon Boss:<span>

Gokudera caressait à présent avidement le torse du jeune châtain, torturant doucement le deuxième bourgeon de son amant en l'effleurant tendrement. Le corps du petit parrain était parcouru de tremblements. Une fois de plus, Gokudera se morigéna de ne pas avoir cédé plus tôt... Pour le bien du Juudaime, mais aussi pour le sien, car, plus il touchait le corps de son partenaire et plus il voulait continuer.

Tsuna était brulant de désir, de la lave en fusion parcourait ses veines. Les caresses que Gokudera pratiquait à son torse, le rendaient fou. Tsuna se cambra pour toucher le corps du gardien de la tempête qui était à présent sur lui, lui faisant ressentir l'ampleur de son envie. Tsuna sentait lui aussi la virilité de son partenaire contre lui. La force de leur désir mutuel rendait Tsuna terriblement heureux.

Gokudera lâcha le bourgeon qu'il avait en bouche pour se diriger vers les lèvres du petit châtain qu'il captura doucement. La main qui caressait la verge du plus jeune descendit lentement sur ses fesses, puis les écartant, Gokudera plaça un doigt sur l'entrée du jeune homme.

- Ça va aller Tsuna, murmura-t-il, je vais y aller doucement.

Tsuna détourna légèrement le regard, gêné. Puis il acquiesça lentement pour exprimer sa confiance et son accord. Il tendit alors les bras pour les passer autour du cou de son vis-à-vis.

- Je te fais confiance Hayato, je suis à toi alors vas-y...

Gokudera sourit, le Juudaime était tellement adorable. Il se détacha à regret de son amant pour descendre doucement vers la verge du jeune châtain, le regardant toujours dans les yeux.

Tsuna rougit de plus belle quand il comprit l'intention de son second. Il avait certes envie de tout recevoir de lui mais, tout allait tellement vite. Pourtant il désirait cela depuis plus d'un an déjà alors il n'allait pas lui dire de ne pas le faire.

Quand Gokudera posa sa langue sur le sexe de Tsuna, pour commencer à le lécher avidement, le jeune parrain gémit de plus belle.

Gokudera en profita donc pour insinuer doucement un doigt dans le corps du plus jeune, qui gigota en ressentant la désagréable intrusion. Pourtant, il cessa vite de remuer quand le gardien de la tempête le prit entièrement en bouche. Gokudera commença d'agréables va-et-vient sur la verge du châtain, la pressant fortement contre sa langue pour augmenter le plaisir du jeune homme. Il en profita pour appliquer le même rythme aux va-et-vient que faisait à présent son doigt dans l'intimité de l'autre. Quand il le jugea prêt, Gokudera inséra un deuxième doigt dans le corps chaud de son amant et commença des mouvements de ciseaux pour mieux préparer le jeune à le recevoir.

Tsuna ne ressentait plus de douleur ni de gêne à avoir les doigts de son second en lui. Bien au contraire, leurs mouvements excitaient le plus jeune de plus en plus. Soudain surpris par l'ampleur de plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, Tsuna cria d'extase.

Gokudera lâcha le sexe du Juudaime en souriant.

- Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé ta prostate Tsuna, ça va devenir de mieux en mieux, dit-il en reprenant le jeune homme en bouche, le faisant se cambrer sous le plaisir reçu.

Tsuna sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le plaisir était trop intense, jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait que ça s'arrête mais il voulait aussi que ça continue. «Mon Dieu je deviens fou» pensa-t-il.

Gokudera, sentant le jeune homme au bord de l'orgasme, lâcha une nouvelle fois son membre, mais cette fois-ci, il remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement, conservant ses doigts à l'intérieur du jeune châtain.

- Hmm Ha...Yato, je n'en peux plus... dit le jeune homme en soupirant de plaisir.

- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller sérieusement, répondit l'autre taquin.

Enlevant enfin ses doigts de l'antre chaud de son amant, Gokudera vint se placer entre ses jambes, plaquant le bout de son sexe contre l'entrée du plus jeune.

- Respire doucement, je vais y aller lentement pour ne pas te faire trop mal, je suis tellement désolé que tu doives en passer par là, dit le bras droit, ses lèvres collées contre celles de son partenaire.

Tsuna secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Ne t'excuse pas Hayato, je ne t'en veux pas, je savais déjà que ça serait douloureux. Viens, je suis prêt. Dit faiblement Tsuna.

Gokudera descendit loger sa tête dans le cou du plus jeune pour y déposer de nouveaux baisers. Il commença donc doucement à pénétrer le Juudaime qui respirait difficilement.

Tsuna regardait fixement le plafond, se concentrant au maximum pour respirer normalement. La douleur était terriblement forte et il lui était vraiment difficile de ne pas crier, mais s'il avait fait ça, Gokudera aurait très certainement mis fin à leur rapport. Et ça, Tsuna ne le voulait surtout pas.

Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur de son amant, Gokudera stoppa, attrapant le visage du jeune homme d'une main pour le forcer à le regarder. La douleur se lisait dans son regard, pourtant il ne s'était pas plaint un instant. Gokudera se morigéna, il aurait dû faire plus attention.

Tsuna regardait Gokudera, il semblait déjà regretter d'être entré... Avait-il si mal caché la douleur qu'il ressentait? Il posa ses paumes sur le torse de son second les faisant doucement glisser vers le haut, puis se diriger vers sa nuque. Tsuna rapprocha alors son partenaire de lui mais, le mouvement lui fit émir un râle de douleur. Gokudera soupira contre l'oreille de Tsuna.

- Tu as bien trop mal pour continuer Tsuna, alors pourquoi fais-tu ça? Je ne t'en voudrais pas si on arrête maintenant, murmura-t-il.

- Mais je... je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter là, sanglota Tsuna. La douleur passera, mais pas mon désir pour toi, alors je t'en supplie, n'arrête pas!

Gokudera déposa un baiser sur le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme, se dégageant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je continue seulement si tu me promets de me prévenir si la douleur est vraiment trop forte.

Tsuna accepta en souriant, il ne voulait pas que leurs corps se détachent, pas maintenant.

Gokudera se mit alors doucement en mouvement, provocant des petits hoquets de douleur chez son amant. Afin de faire oublier la douleur à celui-ci, Gokudera se pencha sur son torse pour prendre en bouche un téton durci. Il mordilla la chair rougie, la titillant se sa langue. Tsuna recommençait à gémir, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Gokudera accéléra donc progressivement les va-et-vient de ses hanches, touchant de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus fort la prostate du plus jeune, provocant chez lui des cris extatiques.

Tsuna avait encore mal, et il savait qu'il en serait de même voire pire le lendemain. Mais le plaisir le gagnait peu à peu. Le dévorant de l'intérieur, brulant sa chair comme une nuée ardente. Tsuna criait de plus en plus fort, bien que gêné par les bruits qui sortaient de sa bouche, il ne pouvait les retenir. Ce qu'il avait souhaité depuis si longtemps était enfin à lui. Gokudera était enfin son amant, ce n'était pas un rêve...

Gokudera se releva pour observer son amant, Dieu qu'il était beau avec ses pommettes rougies. Les larmes de plaisir qui coulaient abondamment de ses yeux ne faisaient que rendre Gokudera encore plus fou de désir pour l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Augmentant le rythme de ses coups de reins avec ardeur, Gokudera respirait difficilement tellement le plaisir qu'il avait à être en Tsuna était grand.

Il savait son boss proche de l'orgasme mais il savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas seulement ainsi, aussi se saisit-il enfin de la virilité de Tsuna, provoquant chez lui un léger soubresaut.

Tsuna ressentait toujours plus, toujours mieux, le plaisir que lui donnait son bras droit. L'ardeur que mettait celui-ci à lui faire l'amour dépassait toutes ses espérances. Les mouvements de la main du gardien sur sa verge, calqués sur ceux de ses reins étaient merveilleux. Tsuna voyait mille étoiles briller devant ses yeux. Ses gémissements se transformèrent peu à peu en cris de pure extase. Et il se rependit vite dans la main de son second.

Le cri de Tsuna lors de l'orgasme et le resserrement de son anneau de chair autour de la verge de Gokudera parvinrent à faire jouir celui-ci, emplissant généreusement l'intérieur du jeune châtain.

Ses jambes ne le retenant qu'à grande peine, Gokudera se retira doucement du Juudaime pour se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

Tsuna tourna la tête vers son amant en souriant. Il était heureux, et Gokudera, bien qu'aussi exténué que lui, semblait heureux lui aussi.

- Je crois qu'on est quitte pour reprendre une douche, dit Tsuna.

- Hum... surtout toi... Je suis désolé Tsuna, je n'aurais pas dû venir à l'intérieur de toi dès la première fois.

- Hum? Bien sûr que si, fit le jeune homme en se retournant pour venir poser la tête sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Puisque je t'aime, il est normal que je me donne à toi tout entier, donc tu n'as pas à te retenir...

- Tu sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques... Tu le sais d'ailleurs depuis plus longtemps que moi, dit-il avec une voix peinée. Pourtant je t'aime Tsuna, je t'aime vraiment.

- Je le sais Hayato... Tu t'inquiètes trop... Pour l'instant tu devrais plutôt penser à la douche qu'on va prendre tous les deux.

Tsuna s'était alors relevé et était descendu du lit en regardant Gokudera.

- On y va? Avait-il ajouté en tendant la main à son amant.

Gokudera avait alors saisi cette main et s'était relevé pour le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Une fois tous les deux sous le jet de la douche, ils se collèrent l'un contre l'autre sans rien dire. Gokudera savait qu'il devait ménager le Juudaime, et Tsuna avait compris que Gokudera ne cherchait qu'à prendre soin de lui en le ménageant. Gokudera lava lui-même le corps de son amant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il se frictionna ensuite rapidement et, ils s'essuyèrent mutuellement avant de retourner sous les draps.

Tsuna se colla contre Gokudera, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et un bras sur son ventre. Il soupira d'aise. Mon Dieu que c'était bien d'être ainsi dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait. Gokudera avait passé ses bras autour de lui posant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés.

- Tu m'as l'air bien penseur Hayato... Tu ne regrettes pas hein? Rassure-moi, demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

- Et bien... tu es le Juudaime et...

Tsuna ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, il s'était déjà redressé pour le regarder dans les yeux. A présent, il était terrifié à l'idée d'un rejet, si Gokudera lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer après ça, Tsuna ne pourrait pas y survivre.

Gokudera voyant la peur grandir dans les beaux yeux du jeune homme l'attira vers lui.

- Tu es le Juudaime mais tu es aussi celui avec qui je compte bien passer ma vie.

- N'était-ce pas déjà ce que tu comptais faire avant? Demanda Tsuna tout de même un peu rassuré.

- Je comptais passer ma vie «auprès» de toi, en tant que bras droit, et je compte bien le faire même maintenant, dit-il en riant.

Tsuna releva un sourcil, mais quand il voulut parler, Gokudera lui bâillonna la bouche d'une de ses mains.

- La seule différence avec avant, c'est que je ne veux pas me contenter de passer ma vie «auprès» de toi, je veux aussi la partager avec toi.

Tsuna écarta la main de Gokudera pour aller déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et se rallonger dans ses bras, rassuré.

- Moi aussi Hayato, moi aussi je veux partager ma vie avec toi.

Gokudera déposa alors un baiser sur les cheveux de l'autre en souriant.

- En revanche il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse, reprit Tsuna.

- Hum?

- Pourquoi étais-tu jaloux de Mukuro-san? Pas que ta jalousie me déplaise mais... Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui sur ce plan là alors...

- Tu... tu le regardais avec insistance ce soir, pendant le buffet. Et lui aussi t'a regardé alors, je... je me suis inquiété pour rien... Mais vous sembliez tellement proche tout à coup...

- Je peux te confier quelque chose? Dit Tsuna en riant.

- Bien sûr que tu le peux...

- Mukuro-san est bien amoureux, mais... pas de moi...

- Se pourrait-il que... qu'il soit amoureux de... fit-il sans finir sa phrase.

- Oui je le crains... et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir pour lui, répondit le jeune parrain en souriant de plus belle.

Tsuna reposa sa tête sur le torse de Gokudera, déposant au passage un baiser dans le cou de son second.

- Tu es rassuré maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, désolé d'avoir douté de toi tout à l'heure Tsuna...

- Chut, tu t'inquiètes encore beaucoup trop, je t'ai enfin pour moi, et ça me fait oublier tous les mauvais moments passés... Je ne veux plus y penser... On devrait dormir. Je dois me lever tôt demain.

- Oui tu as raison. Bonne nuit Tsuna, dit-il en embrassant de nouveau ses cheveux.

- Hum, bonne nuit à toi aussi Hayato.

Ils s'endormirent vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Tsuna se leva le lendemain, il proposa à Gokudera de rester dormir un moment de plus. Il refusa au début mais Tsuna à grand renfort de baisers et autres caresses du même genre finit par le faire céder.

Une fois habillé, Tsuna se rendit donc dans le bureau du chef de la Varia, bien qu'il aurait mille fois préféré avoir à affronter une dizaine de Byakuran plutôt que la mauvaise humeur de Xanxus, car Tsuna le sentait... Il serait de mauvaise humeur...

Un fois arrivé dans le bureau, Tsuna crut mourir sous la chape de plomb que représentait l'aura du brun en face de lui.

- T'es en retard déchet... grogna le brun.

- Désolé, j'étais occupé...

- L'autre déchet de requin m'a fait son rapport concernant la réception de hier soir... Il n'a pas trouvé de parrain ayant l'air suspect...

- Bien, de notre côté non plus, peut-être que la rumeur était infondée...

- J'espère bien, s'ils veulent te tuer, qu'ils le fassent ailleurs que chez moi... Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de tuer ici. Et que ce soit clair, si un parrain tente de te tuer et qu'il se rate, j'hésiterais pas à t'achever en guise de remboursement pour les saletés occasionnées.

Tsuna sursauta. Quel caractère infect le brun pouvait avoir... Alors qu'il avait été élevé par le Nono qui était sans conteste un homme bon et doux.

Se levant pour se diriger vers la porte, Xanxus sortit du bureau pour se rendre à la salle de réception suivi de près par Tsuna.

De son côté, Gokudera se levait enfin. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer plus de temps au lit avec son nouvel amant, mais il savait cela impossible pour le moment. Mais il songeait vraiment à proposer à Tsuna de vivre ensemble dès leur retour à Namimori. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements de la veille pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il échangea les vêtements qu'il portait contre des vêtements propres.

Peu avant 9h, Gokudera rejoint le Juudaime dans la salle de réception où il parlait avec le chef de la Varia. Il repéra aussi que Yamamoto et Hibari étaient déjà là. Ainsi que Squalo, encore une fois travesti en serveuse.

À 9h tous les invités prirent place à table. Gokudera s'assit alors à la droite de Tsuna. Celui-ci lui souriait discrètement quand il le pouvait.

À la fin du repas, quand les invités sortaient de la salle, un grand bruit retentit, découvrant le capitaine de la Varia aux prises avec un homme armé. Attrapant le bras de Tsuna, Gokudera l'attira contre lui pour le protéger. Deux coups de feu retentirent alors. Un premier, tiré par le traître, toucha Squalo à l'abdomen. Le deuxième, tiré par Xanxus, toucha moins d'une demie seconde plus tard, l'homme à la tête. Il s'effondra, mort. Squalo quant à lui ne tarda pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience sous les yeux de tous les invités.

Tsuna fut celui qui réagit le premier.

- Une unité de soin, vite! Hurla Tsuna. Et arrêtez son chef!

Gokudera vit Hibari se saisir du parrain en question pour le trainer rudement vers la sortie. Mukuro s'approcha à son tour, et Tsuna l'envoya prêter main forte à Hibari, bien que Gokudera pense que ce ne soit pas vraiment nécessaire.

Tsuna envoya ensuite Ryohei aider Lussuria pour soigner le squale blessé. Puis il demanda à Yamamoto et Lambo de s'occuper de renvoyer les parrains chez eux, en s'excusant pour l'incident.

Une fois que tous furent partis à leurs tâches, Tsuna se retourna vers Gokudera qui semblait terriblement préoccupé. Celui-ci se saisit à nouveau de son bras pour le trainer avec force vers la sortie.

- Gokudera-kun qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il en reprenant leur politesse habituelle pour ne pas être surpris par des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Je dois te parler immédiatement Juudaime c'est important.

Gokudera le tira vers la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, il plaqua Tsuna contre la porte et le serra dans ses bras plus fort que jamais.

- Hayato?

- Tsuna j'étais tellement inquiet. Ça aurait pu être toi à la place de l'autre capitaine des tarés... Si tu avais été touché je n'aurais pas pu m'en remettre. Bon sang comment ai-je fait pour mettre autant de temps à me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour toi alors que je serais incapable de vivre si tu disparaissais?

- Hayato calme-toi, je vais bien je te jure! Mais je dois une fière chandelle à Squalo, j'espère quand même qu'il ira bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, deux gardiens du soleil s'occupe de lui, et il est coriace...

- Mais c'est vrai que j'ai eu très peur moi aussi... Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, pas maintenant que j'ai enfin atteint ton cœur.

- Je comptais attendre un peu, mais les événements d'aujourd'hui m'ont fait réfléchir, alors je voulais te proposer, enfin... si tu veux... on pourrait vivre ensemble une fois de retour à Namimori...

Tsuna sauta au cou de Gokudera, son bonheur était tellement grand.

- Oh oui Hayato, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son bras droit.

Ils échangèrent alors un court mais langoureux baiser.

- Je dois régler quelques petites choses avant que l'on puisse partir... Mais j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison.

- Je vais t'aider... Juudaime, répondit l'autre pour bien marquer son soutien à son petit boss.

Tsuna sourit, il était heureux que Gokudera soit son bras droit... En murissant, il était devenu vraiment indispensable.

* * *

><p>Bon nous voilà donc à l'avant dernier chapitre! Jeudi prochain se terminera cette fic, j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre (et la fic en général) vous aura plu! Reviews?<p>

A jeudi prochain!

Bizz~~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais d'Akira Amano-sensei! (Même si j'aimerais bien ^w^)

Elucubrations de l'auteur: Désolé de poster aussi tard mais un problème d'internet me pousse à utiliser un autre ordinateur... Sinon nous voilà pour le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic... j'espère que le retour des amoureux au Japon vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Remerciements: Merci Kuro-chan pour ta correction et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4: Je suis rentré!<span>

Tsuna parcourait le rez-de-chaussée accompagné de Gokudera dans le rôle de son fidèle bras droit pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ryohei avait rejoint Yamamoto et Lambo, ils attendaient tous les trois patiemment que leur boss revienne. Une fois tous les cinq dans la pièce, ils se regroupèrent tous autour de Tsuna attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

- Onii-san, comment va Squalo?

- Il a été grièvement blessé, mais il s'en sortira à l'extrême.

- Bien... Yamamoto, Lambo, comment s'est passé l'évacuation des parrains?

- Bien, répondit Yamamoto pour les deux. Mais ils attendent tous de tes nouvelles pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

- Je leur en ferais parvenir.

- Comme je m'en doutais, je me suis permis de le leur dire avant leur départ, ajouta l'épéiste.

- Tu as bien fait. Hibari et Mukuro sont-ils revenus?

- Non, ils doivent être en plein interrogatoire à l'extrême!

- Haha… oui tu as surement raison. Gokudera-kun pourrais-tu aller voir ce qu'il en est?

- Bien sûr Juudaime, répondit le bras droit en se dirigeant vers la direction dans laquelle ils les avaient vus partir au moment où il quittait la salle avec Tsuna.

Gokudera parcourut lentement le couloir jusqu'à entendre des voix dans une pièce. Reconnaissant sans problème la voix de Hibari, Gokudera se décida à frapper à la porte. Hibari vint lui-même lui ouvrir la porte s'écartant pour le laisser entrer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Regardant le prisonnier, il constata que celui-ci avait dû subir la morsure de Hibari pour paraître aussi terrifié. Il se retourna ensuite vers le brun, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Il semblerait qu'il soit impensable pour lui qu'un herbivore japonais comme Sawada puisse devenir le parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie. Par ailleurs, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse vivre au Japon, et il était prêt à se rendre jusqu'à Namimori pour l'y faire exécuter.

- Mais aucune autre famille n'est impliquée, ajouta le gardien du brouillard à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Gokudera soupira, il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le prisonnier était dans un tel état. Règle n°1 quand on veut survivre à Hibari Kyoya, ne jamais déranger, ou même songer à déranger la paix de Namimori. Le prisonnier en avait fait les frais.

- Bien, je m'occupe de lui à présent, et je me chargerai aussi de faire un rapport oral de l'interrogatoire au Juudaime, dit Gokudera en se dirigeant vers le prisonnier, le forçant à se lever.

Au moment où les menottes disparurent, l'homme, bien trop terrifié ne tenta rien et suivit Gokudera qui le tirait sans ménagement vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il entendit un déclic signalant que la porte venait d'être fermée à clef. Il repensa alors à sa conversation de la veille avec le Juudaime. Il avait presque de la peine pour l'illusionniste.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il fut surpris de croiser l'accro des couteaux de la Varia dans le couloir.

- Ushishi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de «ça»? Demanda-t-il en montrant le prisonnier du doigt.

- ...

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Ushishi... Mais comme le Prince n'a pas eu de nouveau jouet depuis longtemps il veut bien s'en occuper!

- Fais ce que tu veux, du moment que tu le gardes en vie le temps que l'affaire soit réglée.

- Mais oui, mais oui... Ushishi je vais bien m'occuper de lui, dit-il en empoignant l'homme pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Ce parrain devait vraiment se mordre les doigts à présent. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tenter de faire éliminer le Juudaime.

Regagnant la salle où il avait laissé son amant un peu plus tôt, Gokudera l'y trouva seul.

-Juudaime, tu ne risques plus rien, dit-il en s'approchant de lui le faisant sursauter.

- Oh! Bon tant mieux alors, répondit-il en souriant.

Il raconta alors tout ce que le gardien du nuage lui avait dit avant qu'il quitte la pièce, et expliqua aussi qu'il avait confié le prisonnier à son homologue de la Varia. Tsuna posa sur lui un regard inquiet.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui fera... pas trop de mal...

- Personnellement je m'en fous, il a essayé de te tuer, rien que pour ça j'aurais aimé l'exécuter de mes mains.

- Non, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie, lança le jeune châtain affolé.

- … En tout cas, le point positif c'est qu'aucune autre famille est impliquée dans la tentative d'assassinat!

- Oui, tu as raison...

Pendant un instant, tous deux se regardèrent sans rien dire.

- Où sont les autres? Demanda alors Gokudera en regardant autour de lui.

- Onii-san est reparti donner un coup de main à Lussuria, Yamamoto et Lambo sont sortis prendre l'air.

Gokudera se rapprocha donc de son Juudaime pour le serrer contre lui, celui-ci se laissa faire avec bonheur. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans rien dire, ne s'écartant que quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans un couloir proche. Ils s'écartèrent à temps pour voir entrer Yamamoto et Lambo à qui Gokudera dut raconter une fois de plus ce que lui avait dit Hibari et son choix d'abandonner le traitre aux mains du Prince.

Yamamoto ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que rire ce qui énerva profondément Gokudera tandis que Lambo qui trouvait cela d'un ennui profond avait décidé de quitter la pièce pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre.

Hibari et Mukuro les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Tsuna se dirigea donc vers eux pour les féliciter.

- Bon travail Hibari-san, Mukuro-san, commença-t-il. Onii-san est allé aider Lussuria à soigner Squalo-san, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

- Kufufu, Tsunayoshi tu prends de plus en plus d'assurance... Fais attention à toi, je risque de vite prendre ton corps, dit l'illusionniste en souriant.

Tsuna les regarda alors chacun leur tour puis il afficha un magnifique sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux là et ne se sautaient pas à la gorge... Il y avait du «progrès».

- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Questionna tout de même Tsuna en s'éloignant.

Tsuna se dirigeait vers les autres gardiens se trouvant au centre de la pièce quand Hibari le rattrapa pour lui demander quand ils rentreraient enfin à Namimori.

- On part cet après-midi Hibari-san, je dois d'ailleurs l'annoncer aux autres.

Hibari se détourna aussitôt, trop content d'avoir entendu pareille nouvelle, puis il sortit de la pièce, surement pour aller préparer ses affaires.

Mukuro lui aussi avait disparu comme put le constater Tsuna, surement avait-il entendu ses paroles et était-il lui aussi allé préparer ses affaires.

Quand il arriva enfin au centre de la pièce, il annonça aux deux gardiens encore présents qu'ils devaient aller faire leurs bagages pour leur départ cet après-midi même. Se tournant vers Gokudera, il lui demanda alors d'aller prévenir Ryohei pendant qu'il irait lui-même prévenir Lambo. Son bras droit acquiesça et sortit de la pièce à la recherche du bruyant gardien du soleil.

Gokudera trouva celui qu'il cherchait dans la salle médicalisée, il parlait à son homologue de la Varia sur les chances de l'épéiste de s'en tirer. Quand Ryohei remarqua la présence de Gokudera, il s'excusa et quitta la pièce pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Après avoir entendu les paroles du bras droit, il lui promit d'être «extrêmement» prêt à l'heure pour le départ, puis il retourna dans la chambre médicalisée. Gokudera se dirigea alors vers sa propre chambre pour commencer à y ranger ses affaires.

Tsuna n'avait pas mis beaucoup plus de temps pour convaincre Lambo de se lever de son lit et de préparer ses affaires, mais Dieu que cet adolescent pouvait être contrariant. Tsuna ne quitta la chambre qu'une fois sûr qu'il s'occuperait bien de la tâche qu'il venait de lui confier. Il en profita pour passer voir Hibari qui, étant d'humeur exécrable, le força à fuir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il partit donc voir Mukuro, pour voir ce qu'il en était de son côté. Il frappa à la porte, Mukuro ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir, l'exhortant à entrer, ce que fit Tsuna.

- Mukuro-san, je viens de passer voir Hibari pour lui indiquer que nous partirions d'ici une heure.

- Je serais prêt, répondit l'illusionniste.

- Je sais mais je voulais te parler d'autre chose...

Tsuna le vit lâcher sa valise pour se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux.

- Quand j'ai parlé à Hibari-san, reprit le jeune châtain, il semblait particulièrement énervé. J'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai poussé vers lui alors...

- C'était bien volontaire alors? Dit Mukuro en souriant. Tu t'inquiètes trop Tsunayoshi, si Hibari m'en veut alors tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai tenté ma chance, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et observer…

Tsuna le regarda alors dans les yeux pendant un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il s'excusa une fois de plus avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de la refermer derrière lui. Regardant sa montre, il se dirigea promptement vers sa chambre, il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne doivent se rendre à l'aéroport.

Quand il pénétra enfin dans sa chambre, il eut la grande surprise de la trouver déjà en grande partie rangée. Il découvrit alors Gokudera qui s'affairait à rassembler ses affaires dans la salle de bain.

- Es-tu Gokudera-kun ou Hayato? Demanda-t-il gaiement.

- Lequel veux-tu que je sois? Le taquina l'autre en s'approchant doucement de lui.

- Hum... fit-il donnant l'impression d'y réfléchir vraiment. J'ai envie que tu sois toi-même, ajouta doucement Tsuna en passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Gokudera l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour mieux l'approcher de lui. Il avait hâte de retourner à Namimori pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de sa nouvelle proximité avec Tsuna. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir lui faire l'amour quand il en aurait envie et finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Gokudera lui-même ne se serait jamais cru aussi romantique, mais le Juudaime était capable de tant de choses merveilleuses qu'il était normal qu'il ait réveillé le romantisme chez son amant.

Tsuna ne se détacha qu'à regret de son amant, mais il savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant leur départ.

- Hayato, je dois finir de ranger mes affaires...

- Non, fit Gokudera surprenant le jeune homme. On doit ranger tes affaires, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amant avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Tsuna, malgré le fait d'avoir envie d'observer son amant plus longtemps, se décida à retourner dans la chambre pour finir d'y rassembler ses affaires. Quand Gokudera sortit enfin de la salle de bain avec le reste de linge et la trousse de toilette du plus jeune, celui-ci avait enfin fini de faire rentrer les vêtements se trouvant dans la pièce, dans sa valise.

Gokudera se chargea de faire rentrer ce qu'il venait de ramener lui-même dans le bagage. Ils firent rapidement un dernier tour de la pièce pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié puis ils fermèrent une fois pour toute la valise.

Gokudera attrapa son propre bagage qu'il avait laissé à côté de la porte et tous deux sortir pour rejoindre les autres dans le hall. Seul Lussuria vint leur dire au revoir, ce qui était à prévoir puisqu'il était le seul membre à peu près sociable de la Varia.

Les Vongola arrivèrent juste à temps pour prendre leur vol, Gokudera s'installa à côté de Tsuna et Yamamoto s'assit en face d'eux.

- Quelle chance que les Vongola aient un jet privé! Dit gaiement l'épéiste.

- Si seulement ils n'avaient qu'UN jet privé... répondit Tsuna en soupirant.

- Et bonne chance pour vous deux, ajouta Yamamoto.

Tsuna vira à l'écarlate en moins de deux. Regardant partout autour de lui mais, Lambo trop occupé à manger n'avait rien entendu, Mukuro et Hibari, chacun à un coin opposé de l'appareil, ne se tenaient pas à portée d'oreille.

- Comment... comment es-tu au courant? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

- Ben... je vous connais depuis longtemps. Disons que je l'ai senti. D'ailleurs je pense être le seul si ça peut vous rassurer.

- O-ok... Euh... merci alors...

Gokudera posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant pour la rassurer.

- Vous savez comment vous allez faire une fois à Namimori? Demanda Yamamoto.

- Je pense qu'on devrait s'installer à deux dans l'appartement de Tsuna, c'est ce qui serait le plus simple, répondit Gokudera. Enfin si tu le veux bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en regardant son amant.

- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux, dit-il tout sourire.

- Dans ce cas, encore une fois bonne chance, les soutint Yamamoto.

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé quant à la relation du Parrain et de son bras droit durant le restant du vol.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Namimori, tous se séparèrent pour regagner leurs domiciles. Lambo retourna chez la Mama de Tsuna, Yamamoto qui avait lui aussi pris un appartement retourna chez lui, Hibari et Mukuro étaient partis trop vite chacun de leur côté.

- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi Tsuna, dit Gokudera.

- Chez nous, le corrigea le jeune homme.

Ils marchèrent lentement, heureux de se retrouver ainsi tous les deux. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez Tsuna, il pénétrèrent dans l'appartement qui leur sembla très petit, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement après avoir passé 5 jours au manoir de la Varia.

Tsuna se retourna pour enlacer Gokudera comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire ici. Redressant la tête, il lui sourit gentiment avant de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser prit rapidement de l'ampleur et Gokudera, n'y tenant plus, emporta Tsuna avec lui dans la salle de bain.

- J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je me sens sale, et j'aimerais aussi beaucoup te nettoyer...

Tsuna rougit en se laissant déshabiller sans rien dire. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de toucher le corps de son amant. Aussitôt qu'ils furent nus, ils se précipitèrent sous le jet profitant chacun des caresses que l'autre lui prodiguait.

Ils se retrouvèrent vite sur le lit de Tsuna, sans trop savoir comment. Gokudera se mit alors à parcourir le torse de son amant de ses lèvres, happant un téton pour le supplicier de sa langue. La respiration de Tsuna se faisait de plus en plus rapide, et ses lèvres laissaient déjà échapper de longs gémissements. Quand la bouche de Gokudera descendit encore pour cette fois se saisir de son sexe, Tsuna n'hésita pas à crier son plaisir.

Quand Gokudera présenta deux doigts devant les lèvres du jeune parrain, celui-ci les lécha en rougissant, sachant par avance l'utilisation qu'il allait en faire.

Gokudera enfonça alors doucement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant pour commencer à le préparer, appliquant une lente et minutieuse préparation sur cette zone. Il n'y inséra un deuxième doigt que lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas provoquer de douleur chez son amant. Débutant des mouvements de ciseau qu'il combina à ses va-et-vient Tsuna se détendit très rapidement prenant déjà de plus en plus de plaisir.

Le plaisir de plus en plus important que lui donnait son amant produit chez Tsuna des vagues de frissons.

- Hayato arrête c'est gênant, remonte, je veux te sentir en moi...

- … Comme tu voudras Tsuna, répondit-il après avoir lâché le membre du jeune homme.

Il remonta donc lentement, se plaçant entre les cuisses de son amant puis, plaçant son sexe devant l'entrée de Tsuna, il le pénétra d'un mouvement souple.

Tsuna rejeta ses bras en arrière pour s'accrocher à son oreiller. Les sensations qu'il avait ressenties tout à coup étaient trop intenses.

- Mmh Hayato… Haa, c'est trop bon! Hmm continue, gémit-il.

- C'est toi qui es bon Tsuna, dit le gardien de la tempête dans un souffle. Tellement bon...

Raffermissant ses coups de reins, Gokudera fit frémir Tsuna au plus profond de son être, le poussant à en demander toujours plus.

Tsuna prit le visage de Gokudera dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime Hayato, je t'aime tellement!

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tsuna, dit-il avec un sourire apaisant.

Recommençant ses rapides va-et-vient, Gokudera saisit enfin le sexe de son boss pour y appliquer des mouvements similaires.

Tsuna fut parcouru de spasmes, juste avant de se répandre entre leurs deux torses. Gokudera le suivit presque aussitôt en jouissant dans un dernier soupir. Il se retira alors doucement de son amant se laissant tomber à côté de lui sur le lit.

Venant poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, Tsuna rit doucement.

- Qu'y a t-il de si drôle? Questionna Gokudera intrigué.

- Avant de partir en Italie, j'étais désespéré et je pensais sincèrement ne plus avoir aucune chance alors...

- Chut, j'aimerais éviter qu'on reparle de ma stupidité, dit-il en serrant son amant plus fort dans ses bras.

Tsuna soupira d'aise entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ile ne tarda pas à s'endormir, fatigué par le décalage horaire, la longueur du vol et... l'activité sportive qu'ils venaient de faire. Gokudera, lui non plus, ne put lutter contre le sommeil.

Ils ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain tard dans la journée, puis se levèrent pour manger quelque chose.

Gokudera regarda la pièce à vivre avec attention.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aies vraiment besoin de remmener quoi que se soit, dit Tsuna qui avait compris le soudain intérêt de son gardien pour son appartement. Tu devrais juste aller récupérer tes vêtements.

- Oui tu as certainement raison, j'irais après avoir pris une douche.

- Vas-y en premier parce que si je te suis, je risque de ne pas être raisonnable.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rire les deux amants. Puis Gokudera se leva pour aller rapidement prendre une douche. Quand il ressortit enfin habillé, Tsuna le regarda avec envie.

- File, lui dit-il. Sinon je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir me retenir.

- Très bien je file, dit Gokudera en venant déposer un baiser sur son front.

Il quitta rapidement l'appartement de peur que lui aussi ne puisse pas résister à la tentation. Tsuna n'ayant renfilé qu'une simple chemise à peine boutonnée, était un véritable appel à l'amour, aussi partit-il au pas de course vers son propre appartement.

Tsuna de son côté en profita pour filer sous la douche, se frictionnant énergiquement pour effacer les traces de leur activité de la veille. Une fois propre, il alla dans la chambre mettre un boxer et un long T-shirt, puis il déballa leurs deux sacs triant les affaires pour faire une machine. Étrangement, depuis que Tsuna vivait seul, il avait appris à se débrouiller assez bien par lui-même.

Gokudera arriva au moment où il mettait le linge dans la machine. Quand Tsuna entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il lâcha le linge pour partir à la rencontre de son amant.

- Je suis rentré, dit Gokudera en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Bienvenu à la maison, termina Tsuna en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son bras droit.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Je vous laisse en espérant pouvoir poster une prochaine fic jeudi prochain...<p>

En attendant... Review?

À bientôt~~


End file.
